Lost In Between
by MickyStic
Summary: Law cannot remember who Eusstass Kidd was. But Kidd remembers who Trafalgar Law was. And being able to remember someone when they can't remember you, was something much more painful than having them dead. The most ironic thing however, was that Trafalgar Law already knows how this story will end. /AU/KxL/M
1. Chapter 1

**Lost In Between**

**AU/KxL/**

* * *

Law blinked.

It was an empty blink. Nervously shaken by the stranger's hands gripping his shoulders and rocking them violently with a scream that he could not make out. Bottomless fear abruptly gushed up from the pits of his insides, twisting his whole body into imaginary spirals.

Unable to react to such a sudden treatment, his senses stayed frozen with stiff pain. Whiteness attacked his mind; nothing came out except quick cut out breaths between his pale blue lips, torn just as much as the insides his head.

It took a painful while before the pale man, who obviously seemed angry at him, realized that Law was not going to react any time soon and stopped shouting. He slowly retracted from the trembling shoulders with edgy hesitation. Ruby eyes glared at the other, his scarlet boring in with sharp forcefulness at the colorless orbs that looked back blankly.

The darker man remained motionless on his hospital bed, petrified except only his fingers clawing at the bed sheets frantically. When he finally opened his lips, a sentence came out in an alarmed breath that was short and direct: "Who are you?"

The sentence struck at Kidd's heart hard, piercing through his mental barrier in the blink of an eye. The redhead staggered back, his teeth biting back into a snarl that showed his fangs. The white hands now moved in forwards, grabbing the others shirt and pulling him towards his chest, faces meet eye to eye. Law yelps and attempted to pull away, only to be held in place by the aggressive grip holding him still. His body felt poorly out of co-ordination, nothing was listening to his mental instructions.

In a wild rush the grey eyed man desperately tried to back off, scuttling off the bed and pushing away the pale man who was barking at him too loudly- "Don't you dare fucking pull that shit with me!"

The drama continued until Killer sensed that it was enough, the blond felt the necessary need to intervene at this point. The masked man stepped in to wedge himself between the two men, tearing Kidd away from Trafalgar Law who was by now curled up into a pathetic ball on the corner of his bed.

"Calm down Kidd, this isn't going to help. We need to call the doctor."

"To hell with the doctor! I'm going to kill this son of a- this isn't funny Trafa..." Kidd struggled violently against Killer, the masked man nearly felt his arm bend to an impossible angle at the strength of resistance, but all of a sudden the redhead stopped dead, his face nothingness and staring at the man on the bed.

Trafalgar Law, looked up with shaking eyes, his knees pulled up to his chest and hands covering his ears, blocking out the angry shouting that wanted to make him throw up. He was shaking, the lean frame of his bones looking like glass that was about to break. No memory, no sense, with everything too new and threatening, the man wasn't ready for any questions yet.

The look in his eyes silenced Kidd for a short moment. The gaze was filled with confusion unlike his usual calm and recollected self. Killer sighed softly, his quiet voice whispering as he pulled the pale man away by the hem of his shirt; "Let's go."

* * *

"It's a complicated form of a … mental disease which we commonly classify as an Alzheimer's disease. We had monitored Mister Trafalgar for two days since the accident," The elderly doctor paused before he said 'accident', and Kidd was well aware that it wasn't.

He sat in the office, his palm on his forehead and sunken deep into a frustrated silence. The doctor took this as a sign of continuance and went on explaining, "He has absolutely no memory left whatsoever, not even particles of his past, or the present. The only thing he remembers is speech, mobility and other basic requirements to remain alive. However if this conditions continue, he might have problems sustaining these abilities as well."

"We can clearly see that." Killer replied to the explanation on behalf of Kidd, who was processing dark thoughts that were screaming inside the walls of his mind. Everything seemed black to him right now, his eyes darting about in every direction as multiple things came into his mind.

The elderly man sniffed before continuing, wary of how the other two in front of him. He fumbled for a moment to explain things in the most simple and understandable way possible, "Well," the man starts with uncertainty, "The Alzheimer's disease has a peculiar procedure that might differ from patient to patient, however in Mister Trafalgar's case, the patient's memory is currently in the phase of… resetting every day."

An awkward silence settles over the room, the pale man finally sitting up again, his eyes glaring at the doctor with intensity for him to confirm what he has heard. Killer stood by the couch with his arms folded; behind his mask the man was letting a frown form on his face.

"For two days we tried letting him know his name and how he ended up in hospital, only to forget all of them the next day. So in full simple terms, any memory he gains today, the patient will fully lose them tomorrow."

* * *

Trafalgar Law loved the feeling of colored paper touching against his fingers. The artificial scent and the lines that appear and stiffen when he crunched them up and formed them into different shapes. The sound was soothing, and it took a while before he finally figured out how to fold it into a crane.

He was enjoying himself, the long dark fingers weaving their way through the straight lines and triangles. At the foot of his bed there were a multiple collection of different sized paper cranes piled up like a trophy, all sorts of colors and some from newspapers the nurse left by his bed this morning.

He was running out of colored paper, and looked mournfully at the remaining packet to his right hand. He had absolutely no idea why he was in a hospital, and the only thing wrong with him seemed to be a few broken bones, some minor scratches around his lips and his bandaged neck. Law knew exactly where his pain was coming from, and knew the places and what was wrong with the parts of his body.

He had no idea why, he just knew.

Unfortunately no matter how much he tried to convince the doctor that his body was feeling absolutely fine, the doctor insisted that he stayed confined to his private room all day due to his 'condition' which the doctor refused to inform him of apparently for his own good. So here he was, unable to do much except fold his very own tower of Babel made of paper cranes- frankly he was enjoying it.

The peace was welcome and Law was taking full advantage of it until he jumped at the sudden intrusion of his silent space, the door opened to let a familiar man inside, a startled Law immediately threw his half folded crane at the red haired man with surprising accuracy, the paper lump smacked Kidd squarely on his face and dropped down by gravity, leaving a very stiff faced Eusstass Kidd.

"You," Law gives a withering look at the pale man, "Loud, red, angry person."

It was hard to laugh at a sincere face, Killer coughed. The grey eyed man pulled his arms up to curl himself up into another defensive ball, eyeing the pale man with caution. His intimidating features and glazing red eyes that threatened his safety a while ago- Law wasn't afraid of him no, this was a different kind of fear that he could not entirely understand.

The way the man shouted at him earlier so desperately gave him a peculiar creep, it brought up something up his throat that made him wanted to shrivel up and die right where he was as if there was something important that he could not remember.

This time thankfully the loud red creature wasn't being angry and snarling at him, instead he stood there, staring down at the disfigured paper crane abandoned at his feet.

It took a moment of silence before Killer excused himself out of the room, and Law chased after the masked blond creature with his eyes until he became invisible from the doorway. Law was now left with the pale man inside the room, and with an awkward silence he bent forwards to pick up the crane, steadily walking towards the curled youth on his hospital bed.

Law didn't say anything and neither did Kidd, both of them without any words inside their mind. Guilt tugs at the strings around Eusstass Kidd, glaring with a frown at the clueless other who just observed him with a blank face.

"Please, can I ask you not to jump at me again?"

Law asked first, breaking the ice and even managing a small smile to hint that he wasn't going to act negative. It startled Kidd who was unable to grin back. It was a long time since he finally saw that care free smile back on the darker man's face; it was lost for such a long time that he never recalled the moment when that smile disappeared.

Law relaxed in his defense when he sensed that the stranger wasn't going to violently start shouting at him again. The redhead just gave a silent nod without words.

Law shrugged, continuing to fold his cranes with his fingers once again moving nimbly between the papers.

"So, now may I question who you are, and why you were so eager to…" Law paused for the moment, looking for the correct word.

Kidd's tongue felt like stone; right now he just wanted to stay quiet beside the ebony haired man in his gloomy silence, half wishing that all of this wasn't happening.

"You don't remember me." The pale man finally spoke, his voice torn between the fact that he was half relieved and half not relieved about the state of the other man's memories. The tone of voice however was still so sentimental that it almost made Law giggle.

Trafalgar shifted uncomfortably, brows furrowing and giving up the second later.

"I do apologize. I usually have a very good, photographic infact, memory. But it seems that I have hurt my head somehow and have momentarily lost all of my past recollections."

It was a business toned answer, words carefully chosen not to offend- the way he talked when he was facing strangers. Surges of emotion spiked up Kidd's throat, for a second he wanted to reach up and strangle the other man in desperation. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? So many things to explain, so many emotions that he never said to the other, so many things, and yet, Trafalgar Law was right now only second best from being dead.

"If you would be generous enough to remind me what I was in your life, I would make an effort to remember." He finished with a soft smile, almost uncharacteristic of his usual self, the most cynical face with an unreadable mask.

It hurt somehow; Kidd had a sudden urge to scream.

"My name is Eusstass Kidd." He replied, the ruby iris finally meeting the cloudy grey ones, repressing his urgent need to grab the other man and somehow force him to remember everything. "You were the biggest asshole of my life that took most irritating pleasure to making my life a living hell on earth, you basked in my glorious suffering and took happiness and pride for my pain."

When he finished, Law's face was scrunched up into a peculiar expression that was a mix of pity, confusion, and regret. He bit his nails, backing away from Kidd's face.

"Um..." he starts, unable to react immediately, "Explains why you were so angry with me… I am terribly sorry, and apologize from the bottom of my heart."

_You don't have a heart. _Kidd dropped his eyes, his face in his palms. His voice choked in his throat, it sound angry and pained._ He's fucking apologizing. _This wasn't really the reaction he was hoping for. Perhaps the Trafalgar Law he knew, really was dead. And that possibility irked Kidd to blurt out something that he have never said to the other before-

"You were also the one person who I would have died for."

It was quiet, but Law froze at the audible confession. It was laughable, and in the corner of Kidd's heart somewhere another particle of himself mocked and sneered at how much a coward he was, confessing something he was never able to say aloud when he had the chance before all this happened. Back before when Trafalgar Law remembered what they shared as much as they lost.

"You were the other half of my life. I loved you."

There, he said it. And he wasn't going to repeat it. Kidd snarled into his hand, leaving Law to cringe. Trafalgar Law was like a piece of white paper, filled with so many words that it was threatening to burst out of the white space. His head hurt, so many sudden voices overwhelming his stomach and mind, throwing him off his mental balance.

Before he was able to say anything else, the pale man bolted up from his seat and stormed off, fingers tearing into the surface of his forehead so hard that it left red marks. Eyes glaring at nothing, he crashed into the corridors and went off, running down and wanting to be anywhere else but here.

A single tear incinerated on the top of a paper crane, sagging the artificial bird by the slender tattooed arm. Trafalgar Law blinked, unable to tell who that person in the mirror was.

* * *

_He doesn't have any family information, we searched his files but he had no contacts. There were a few hints of his associates but none of them we were able to contact. You're the first to visit him, do come by often, it gets lonely in the hospital sometimes when you don't have anyone by your side, especially for someone with such condition._

Kidd pressed his nails into his arm to stop them trembling, the black polished claws dig into his alabaster skin, drawing out trickles of scarlet. Eusstass silently hissed, staring at the numbered door and half hoping what the doctor said was true.

The man moves into the room, opening the door and walking in to once again meet the face of Trafalgar Law. He was smiling, and Kidd immediately knew that yesterday's events never happened; at least that was how Trafalgar Law remembered.

"Good afternoon. Are you a doctor?"

The redhead blinked, a few times before denying the question in negative response. He looked around the room, all cream white with a lonely window that showed the cloudless grey sky- it looked like it was going to rain.

"I was… going to visit someone."

"Oh. Are you lost?"

"No… um. Ah… yes."

Kidd had no idea what kind of crap his mouth was pulling out of nowhere, he wasn't usually a very tactful person like the other, and the best excuse he could use to explain himself was this. _Pathetic Kidd, _he said to himself, swallowing his self pity with a certain amount of difficulty. Trafalgar Law remained with his smile, offering to call a nurse for him which Kidd refused as politely as he could afford to.

"He'll understand if I don't show up… doesn't seem to need me anyway."

Law shrugged, moving a pile of paper cranes out of the side of his bed. _Who put these here? _He mutters to himself; Kidd tries hard not to look awkward, this was… uncomfortable.

"Whoever you were visiting, if he's in a hospital and you've come to visit, they must be quite important to you."

"I." The redhead stops, pauses, and hangs his head. "Guess so."

"It is quite sweet too. I'd be beaming and ready with a hug if I was that person. Not like I really mind, but it does get lonely here."

Kidd felt like punching himself. While the redhead was busy beating himself up mentally, Law entertained his boredom by mutilating the paper cranes, ripping them apart into a pile of paper snow. Very colorful snow to be exact, it was fun at least.

The grey eyed man waited for the stranger to take his leave, but the peculiar man just sat next to his bed, staring down at his own pale hands. He had vibrant red hair that reminded him of a lion, eyes that darkly zoned out but otherwise had a very live scarlet glint to it. His face was colorless, and the sharp well defined lines of his face showed off the handsome features of his face.

Tall and clad with black cashmere, he seemed like a well off man who seemed unlikely to be wandering around a hospital on his own and getting lost. Thinking that, Law awkwardly put some distance between them without making the pale man notice.

"You seem down hearted. Is your friend very sick?" Law asked quietly, careful and ready to back up his question with necessary additions if things escalated awkwardly. Kidd merely stared in silence, his eyes looking sad at his lost heart. Once upon a time Trafalgar Law had the same smile on his face, way back before when things were happier and simpler. That face just felt so empty to him now.

"He's not doing well. I might lose him." _And I am scared. _Kidd admits the cowardly truth in silence, looking deeply into the other man's eyes almost pleadingly for him to remember. The owner of the grey eyes did not have a faintest clue why the man looked so desperately at him, but somehow he wasn't able to look away.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

Law's face softens into a sad frown, his smile faltering a little as if to reassure him that things might get better. But Kidd doubted that idea highly, because he knew that unless a miracle happens there was no getting better. And miracles were lies, they always were.

"Are you sure you don't have to go?"

Kidd nodded at the question, afraid that his voice will break if he used a verbal response. The darker man grinned brightly- "Then talk with me, it was getting a little boring alone. My name is Trafalgar Law, what is yours?"

The pale man hesitates, but then allows his answer to go almost instantly.

"Eusstass Kidd."

"Mister Eusstass then."

* * *

"Are you a doctor?"

The ebony haired man asked politely from his bed, cleaning out the annoyingly huge pile of paper snow on his bed and wondering if this was the nurse's prank.

The question was directed to the man who just came inside, standing by the room door, tall and pale with vibrant red hair. "No." The man answered, welcoming himself in with a bouquet of bright blue roses in his hands, stiffly shifting them in his grip. The doctor insisted he refrain from telling the patient about his condition and leave him be until he can pick up his memories by himself as breaking that would further complicate the process of the patients mind.

Kidd hesitated for a few minutes before he answered as if he recited it: "I was going to visit someone, but then I got lost."

"Oh. Would you like me to call the nurse for you?"

"It's alright. He can't talk to me right now anyway."

Law looked sympathetic, "Big accident?" he asked, puzzled at why the redhead looked in such agony when he said that. The scarlet eyes looked away without an explanation, nodding curtly soon after.

"It'll work out."

"Yeah… yeah I hope."

Kidd had no faith in his reply, but was willing to delude himself if it meant that he could feel a little bit more comfortable meeting the cloudy grey eyes. Trafalgar Law never usually smiled the way he did now; his face was almost so innocent that it made Kidd think if Law was happier when he couldn't remember anything, and whether he was being selfish by wishing that things returned back to the way it was.

He seemed a lot more vulnerable when he couldn't remember anything, and lonely.

Perhaps this was because the prickly thorns that the darker man usually set around his own self with was no longer existent, or perhaps because of the way he smiled now, not that twisted and sinister smirk but a carefree, sincere smile that lit up his face.

Maybe… maybe that dark mask was only ever there to cover up the loneliness he truly felt- looking at him now alone in this metaphorical prison, Law seemed a lot more smaller and fragile than his usual self, and it was scary not knowing when he will break and fall apart into little tiny pieces.

Kidd sighed, putting down the roses besides Law's bedside, seating himself onto a chair.

"Are you lonely?" The redhead asks without thinking, Law chuckles light heartedly as if that was ridiculous.

"Not really. Solitude fits fine with me."

Eusstass wasn't good at sniffing out lies, but something about the way the other said it almost too cheerfully made his face harden. It wasn't the same sentence he heard yesterday.

"Though, when I am really lonely, I can engage into small conversations with the nurses. I like the hospital, just not their food." Law rambled on, just happy to have someone else to talk to other than the forever busy nurses and his pillow. Although the other was a complete stranger to him, it weirdly felt so… comfortable, talking to him.

"You sure you don't have to go visit your friend?"

Kidd shook his head, his voice sounding deprived.

"I want to talk, with you. You… remind me of someone."

"Do I?" Law leaned in, interested in the other man's words, certainly more interesting than paper pieces. The redhead managed to pull a small grin at the bright eyed Law, who seemed fascinated to ask more.

"Friend? Brother? Mortal enemy?"

"He was very close to me." Kidd took careful thought at his answer; words weren't his strong value. Remembering only two days ago the unexpected confession that he had to face up to, the pale man immediately stopped talking.

"Was?" asked a puzzled Law, making Kidd look away.

"Things really didn't work out between him and me. And then I ended up hurting him very badly."

"Oh. But you said you were close."

There was sourness present in the pale man's expression. Kidd fiddled with his thumb in mild irritation.

"We were. We didn't always get along, being arch nemesis and all, but he was always there when I needed him, he was annoying as hell sometimes but never ill intended I guess."

There was affection in the voice somewhere, and Law envied how close the relationship felt. Was it possible to share such feelings with another human? It seemed distant for Law, who currently had a blank mind consisting of fake memories he wrote for himself.

"He was very important in my life, but then… things happened." Kidd paused and made a face at the past memory. "I did something horrible to him that I can't take back. I hurt him so much that he nearly died. I ran away from him because I was scared to take responsibility for what I did."

An unexpected confession from his own lips, Kidd blinked in self confusion.

"Ah." Trafalgar Law wasn't a compassionate type, but the way the pale man said it so regretfully made his feelings heavier. He wanted to comfort him, but no words came out, realizing that maybe it wasn't his place.

"We drifted apart after that for a while, and then… Well, now I can't apologize, because he won't be there to listen."

Red eyes almost pleading bore into Law's own, they were almost melancholy. Realizing that he wasn't breathing, a soft breath escapes between the darker man's bruised lips when he manages to offer the suitable sentence, "I think he'd forgive you."

Kidd cocked an eyebrow, looking only slightly amused in an ironic way at Law's reaction.

"I mean, you're willing to apologize and all." The darker man expands, twiddling his thumbs. "You two seem very close with each other, if you shared that much than that person would at least let you a chance to apologize. He'd give you a second chance unless you meant that little to him."

Halfway through the sentence Law lost what he was trying to say, realizing that he sounded like a hopeless idiot. Scratching his neck in awkwardness, he quieted down when he saw that the pale man was just looking blankly at him without an expression.

"Yes, my opinion." Law concluded, and a second later Kidd broke into a quite fit of laughter, filled with slight irony of the situation. It was so ironic that it almost hurt, but at the same time, it was so comforting. It was a painful comfort, the sort of peace that made him want to go die inside a pitch black ditch or something. Kidd looked up, locking gazes with the other, hopeful for the best.

"If it was you, would you forgive me?"

Law smiled sheepishly before answering.

"Yes."

* * *

**Note: **This is a two chapter story, a small one with a story that happened to come across my mind. I'm not sure what prompted me to write it, but a big thank you for the readers for this fiction. One small thing about this story is that what happend before and what happens after the storyline is entirely up to your imagination, and I will only drop hints, because it's more interesting that way.

I appreciate all the readers who decided to give this fiction a go, and a big thank you if you enjoyed it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost In Between**

**AU/KxL/Mature contents/**

* * *

Kidd fumbled quietly with the bouquet of roses in his hands, _corny- _he knew this, but realizing his limits when choosing flowers, the roses were the best choice. But he wasn't expecting Law to be sleeping when he walked in his hospital room. It was unusual for him to be sleeping in the afternoons.

The vapor steam machine was quietly whirring in the corner of the blank little room, blinders closed and the only visible ray of light was shining down in narrow gaps onto the surface of the other's smooth tanned skin. On the bed lay Trafalgar Law, curled up into a tiny ball under the heavy cotton blankets like a child having a nightmare.

Law used to have many nightmares even before from now. In fact, Kidd couldn't remember the day when the darker man actually had a good night's sleep, which was the main reason for the darkness under his eyes most of the time. Remembering once upon a time when he asked what the ebony haired oddball dreamed about, Kidd quietly puts down the bouquet down his bedside.

He remembers that day, when they were on summer holiday in their vacation house facing the beach at midnight. It was a long day, after an energetic episode of a typical beach party. And there was Trafalgar Law, alone by the verandah window unable to sleep from his nightmares. Kidd asked what he dreamt about, sprawled across their bed carelessly with a cigarette burning between his lips.

Law said nothing for a while, merely giving him that coy little smile. Then the lean man turned around, came back inside with his fingers straight, reaching his arms out to coil them around Kidd's neck.

_My dreams hurt me, _He said, _because they were about you, and me._

It was a vivid memory, and Kidd even remembers the way he sniggered the answer off as a cryptic joke, pulling the darker man closer to his chest and burying his face into Law's tender neck with a nuzzle. He remembers his own playful response- _Wet dream?_

To which Law returned the laughter.

Sunken deep inside old memories, Kidd's fingers gently trace a line over Law's cheeks, feeling the softness on the tips of his own skin. The coldness however, made him feel like a corpse. Leaning closer into the sleeping man's face, the redhead stares with his crimson eyes looking sadly at the other. Their noses meet, and Kidd folds their lips together in a silent kiss.

* * *

Screams in white.

The noise plagues the room, the atmosphere crushing down in just a short blink and a shout. The doctor was fumbling, his patient on the bed and lashing out so hard that he had to be pushed down back to his bed by his arms with an effort from the nurses around him.

Agony wraps hard onto his mind, his body felt like it was melting down from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes. Everything was spinning and distorting into pain that threatened to rip apart every tissue and bone of his existence, Trafalgar Law screams hard as he tried to push out the excruciating pain away from his head. It was like needles pushing deep inside every inch of his body.

Consumed with fear he lashes harder than before, making a worried doctor resort to his final tricks. However the injection needles in his hands filled with morphine only make Law's fears widen. Impossibly inflated fear strikes hard against the dark haired man, only to make him scream louder.

"What _the hell_ are you doing to him!" A man shouts, alarming the staff inside the room. A startled cry escapes between Law's lips as one rough arm pulls him away from the bed and into the chest of a stranger. The doctor steps forward to explain, but Kidd is in no mood to listen- he snarls with certain aggression towards the people in white, baring his teeth.

Pale arms grab hard at the dark haired youth, even if he was fighting against his grip in raw fear. Hallucinations of unwanted figures are haunting his vision; Law digs his nails against the pale man, thrashing madly on the verge of insanity.

"It is a momentary condition- the morphine won't hurt him-"

"No, get the fuck away, right now."

Snarling between his teeth, Eusstass Kidd snatches the wrists clawing at his arm. His skin begins to bleed and sting by the desperate attacks, red and purple marks appearing thickly on the surface of his pale white skin. Law screams bloody murder as he tries to pull his arms back, only to be held in place by Kidd's harsh grip.

"Sir, I must object, this is a hospital and I am responsible for this patient as a doctor."

"You're a doctor yes, and I am telling you to fuck off."

Kidd wasn't going to replay his sentence again. Clearly the doctor was weighing his options, looking distraught at the squirming patient in the other man's arms. On one hand he had the option of insisting his authority over the patient for the better, and on the other hand, he was dealing with 'Eusstass Kidd'.

Pressing his opinion that the patient needed to be in care of a proper doctor, the elderly man was insistent on calming Law down first. Kidd only waved it off with a dark look in his eyes, suppressing his urge to throw something at the older one's face. Instead, as calmly as he can afford to appear, Eusstass Kidd silently pulled out his gun.

With the edge of the gun pointed directly opposite in point blank range, the elderly man and his nurses froze in their spaces. A defensive look shadows the staff's faces; Unblinking crimson eyes give them their final warning.

"Sir." The doctor protests sternly, only to be silenced with a loading click from the pistol.

"Out. Now."

And that was that. It was hard to tell what the pale man was thinking, and the stubborn doctor had little choice but to heave a great sigh as he began leaving the room. The nurses seemed less certain to leave the room with a man wielding a gun inside with a patient, but with another dark glare the nurses were out with a shifty glance.

Kidd didn't waste a second when he dragged Law backwards, letting off a frustrated snarl when the lean man bit into his arm. The sudden pain made his grip loosen from the other, and Law scurried off backwards in an instant only to crash against the bedpost and twist himself on the floor. Head against the tiles, tattooed fingers claw desperately at the surface, they dig in so hard that his nails were bending backwards with a threatening red burn. He gives off another scream, tears running down his cheeks.

_Kill me._

In truth, Kidd had no fucking clue what he was supposed to do. But that didn't mean he wanted to see the other suffering from unwanted drugs either. Not to mention Law's peculiar phobia of sharp needles. He was desperate too. He had no idea how to calm the other down.

Rushing forwards, the pale arms once again grab hold of the other, two hands gripping firmly at the slender shoulders.

"God damn it Trafalgar," Kidd snarls, hugging the thrashing man close in his arms, ignoring the evident rejection. "Get a fucking hold of yourself," _Please. _

As low as it was, Eusstass Kidd was getting desperate enough to beg. How did it come to this? What was he suffering? How much does it hurt? Would all of this never have happened if he wasn't such a bloody idiot in the first place? Would he not have gone through this pain if he wasn't such an arrogant imbecile?

"I am so sorry."

It was barely an audible whisper, buried between the whimpering screams of Trafalgar Law, his one and only. And he meant it, for the first time in his life.

The warmth of the bigger man petrifies Trafalgar Law. It was warmth that he vaguely remembers; it was scent that was swimming in his memory almost painfully. His head was in a mess, and the gripping hands on his shoulders hurt, but for some reason he could not remember, he wasn't able to reject the stranger's hold.

It was something that he dearly missed, it was something that once upon a time, he dearly cherished and adored. It was an embrace that once made everything okay. It was an assuring display of affection that he once considered his greatest treasure.

Tears smother his cheeks, the agonizing pain is unbearable. But the warmth soon takes over, numbing his muscles and silencing his noisy head filled with his own screams. Trafalgar Law bites his lower lips, as hard as he can to stop himself from screaming or whimpering.

His fangs draw blood to cease himself from crying. He wasn't that pathetic, he was proud, too proud to admit that he was lonely, scared, and hurt.

Kidd realizes how blood was forming on the other's lips, and with an alarm he tries to gently separate them. His fingers were rejected once again; Law pulls head back from the stranger's touch almost instantly, as if scared of being burned.

The crimson eyes gaze on with a slight bit of hurt, and Law looks up with confusion.

"Trafalgar Law." Kidd mutters softly, giving another attempt to put his finger upon the bleeding lips. Slowly, the white hand approaches, and this time his finger was accepted. The thick blood wets the tips of his tongue, and Eusstass Kidd looks darkly at the hot liquid dripping down elegantly. It burns, with fiery anguish.

"You know my name." Law answers finally with a croak, his voice hoarse and cracking.

Yes, that's right. His name was Trafalgar Law. He was Trafalgar Law. And the man in front of him… he was…

The man trembles at the forced thoughts, intruding in his chain of memories.

And soon all went quiet as a pale hand grabs sharply at the back of his neck, pulling him closer into a desperate kiss. Tongues entangle with each other, the unexpected Kiss leaves Law breathless and wide eyed. It was a sad kiss, an angry kiss. A kiss from a complete stranger, but it felt so natural as if this happened before.

Perhaps he was dreaming, this was all a dream, and he was already dead. Law felt himself submitting into the kiss, letting the pale handed stranger hold him close, allowing his hand to slither down his loose white shirt and onto his bare skin. Its warmth is breathtaking. The explosive pleasure of his every touch makes him react with a strange, unfamiliar noise that comes from his own neck.

Tattooed arms coil around Kidd's back, closing the distance between their bodies. Heat is all around. The exchanging kiss is now escalating to exploring each other's temperature. Law feels the need to breathe, running out on oxygen at the fast paced and aggressive kiss. He arches his neck backwards, tearing away from the other's lips, breathing in the air in short intervals.

Kidd feels the soft chest rising up and down under his hand, the tender parts of his skin as delicate as a woman, but without the same tenderness. It was a hard, sharp pleasure that felt so familiar, so good. The pale man turns his attention to the slender neck, biting down and sucking hard on the chewy flesh. He leaves marks on the darker skin, enjoying each and every single whimper he draws out from the ebony haired male.

Something sparks, and Law pulls closer with every breath. He allowed the other into his private box, and he allowed his touch and his kiss. He was willing to allow more. With one rough movement his loose shirt is pushed upwards, drawn back until the whole view of his rich olive brown torso was visible to Kidd's eyes.

Lips travelling downwards, Kidd moves on with leaving his marks all around the tender chest, moving down the light lines of muscle. His lips peck at the sensitive nipples, making Law cringe at the sudden stinging pleasure, verbally hissing softly. Rich red colors blossom on the darker man's face as his temperature gets higher, his mouth slightly apart with hesitation.

How long has it been? This feeling and this warmth? A pleasured moan snaps Kidd's mind wide awake from his short thoughts. His hands move downwards to pull at Law's lower garments, and they slip off easily due to their design and weight. Law does not object, the slim thighs rub rhythmically against Kidd's own legs like an invitation.

A lion's purr resonates within the red haired man's vocal, nuzzling his face against his partner in affection. He takes a moment to take in the seducing sight in a second of silence, his eyes caressing the tanned skin, his abdomen, the exposed thighs and his erection.

_Everything about you is beautiful._

Feeling a bit conscious at the gaze, Law turns his head around, his face blushing. Kidd pushes his face closer to the other, demanding his full attention. _Ah- _another short, startled moan when a warm hand grabs at his erection, rubbing to draw out pure orgasm. The pale man continues to close in, parting the naked legs apart and taking his place, rubbing his own rising erection against the lean body of his partner.

Pleasure builds up with frustration. The sensation was almost phenomenal to Trafalgar Law, who was sure that this wasn't the first time something like this was happening. The lost memory of every single touch and caress, it wasn't new and strange, it was a comforting feeling of… love.

Fingers provoking the skin of the tip of his glans, it almost felt like something was trying to explode. Not being able to hold back the sudden rush orgasm that made his spine tremble, Law lets out an alluring noise of irritation escape between his lips. It peaks Kidd's sexual libido, blinding out his senses effortlessly. He knew the correct spots, the places where it made Law tick. He knew, he remembered.

The first release was almost unintentional, and it left Law in a strange feeling of ecstasy. Glassy grey eyes look down at the white substance wet between his legs, but he wasn't given the time to feel embarrassed about it. The liquid allows thickness between his cheeks, exposed and in angle by Kidd's hands. A finger enters without warning, and the sudden sensation made Law's back flinch sharply with an unintentional mewl.

His entrance accepted the pain, as well as the pleasure. Fingers come in and out, stretching out the flesh in a balanced rhythm. The sharpness invades all across his senses, unaware that all the noise he was making was developing Kidd's want of his sexual needs. The pale man bends in closer, planting an apologetic kiss on Law's forehead. Crescent eyes look up at him with a blush, tattooed fingers on either side of the pale man's cheeks, drawing them closer to his own face.

Their gazes lock, and by the time Kidd even realized that he was breathing, he had no idea when his own jeans were halfway down his legs and preparing his own manhood against his partner. Law can feel the need, want, and the erected desire rubbing against his sensitive spot. His eyes do not shake, there was no fear.

And he whispers close, almost dream-like: "_Tell me your name._"

Kidd smiled sadly. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. But all of that didn't matter now- he realized that he was okay as long as he was able to hold Law close.

_My name is Eusstass Kidd. And you are mine._

The sensation of being penetrated, was something entirely different yet familiar. The fullness of the moment when the other enters, his legs supported on his dominant's shoulders. The sounds that echo off from his throat were a mix of heated moans, and the call of his possessor's name- Eusstass Kidd. Kidd.

His hips held in place by pale white hands, Law keeps up with the movement without much doubt. His head was blank with a peculiar sense of pleasure, arms hugging the other close to his own rocking body. Sharpness attacks the spines on his back, pelvis reacting to every move the intruding manhood makes in his body. It was something that was not gentle, and more or less rough and aggressive. But the red haired man was affectionate in his own way, the harshness only reflecting his almost disturbing amount of possessiveness that claimed Law.

When both are barely conscious from the ecstatic climax, feelings escalate to a point where they cannot figure out whose heat was hotter. It boils, and the desire thick in the air with that musty scent of passion and lust. It was all too confusing, and as they both relish at the gloriously comfortable warmth of each other, it became pointless trying to find an answer to the question 'why'.

_I am yours._

* * *

When Trafalgar Law woke up, his whole body was unable to show any sign of mobility. Stiff by some unknown reason that he could not remember how hard he tried, he was lying on a hospital bed of an unfamiliar room, staring at a strange new ceiling covered with creamy white.

A confused Law tried to sit up, only to crumble beneath his bed sheets with a stiff cringe at the pain surging up his hips and legs. Something was very off about his body, his legs felt heavy and there was a definite amount of weird distress covering some parts of his chest. With a frustrated growl, Law forces one of his arms into his view, only to witness a bruised ring around his wrists.

This pain… almost felt too familiar for his liking. He had his doubts and tried to deny the fact but apparently the coming sting between his legs and a rather embarrassing place to put in words, it clearly pointed out that he was suffering from the after effects of a rather rough night of sexual orientation with perhaps another man. The thought was disturbing as Law could not remember who he laid with last night and he had absolutely no recollection of such past.

It was all too upsetting to know that he had sex with a man that he couldn't remember. To be frank, it was quite bizarre. Ridiculous even, Law huffed a bit like a child, denying that his pain was painting a clear picture of what possibly happened last night. In fact, he was immersed with criticizing himself that he didn't realized that his doors opened to let a stranger come in.

It was only until the noise of the unfamiliar boots clicking against the floor tiles that made Law snap his head around to stare at a broad pale skinned man looking back at him with crimson red eyes.

That awkward silence occupied the room until Law spoke aloud first- "I'm sorry. I can't move right now, due to experiencing some mild discomforting pain that dulls my ability to mobilize my upper body."

"…You okay?" The stranger sounded almost apologetic, as if it was his fault. Law shrugged, managing a small friendly grin despite the casual pain stinging all over his body.

"Yes. Are you a doctor?"

"No. I think I'm lost." Kidd recites casually.

Little did Law realize that pale man was repeating himself for the sixteenth time now.

"Oh. Would you like me to call the nurse for you? Er, second thought. I can instruct you how."

"Don't worry about it… I'm in no hurry."

And with that, Kidd sits himself down on the chair next to the ebony haired patient's bed.

* * *

_Kidd. You can't keep this up. Sooner or later over the days, months, years- you know that his condition will only worsen. Sure, you can still lead a normal conversation with him at this state, but later what will you do when he even loses the proper memories to carry on a conversation? What will you do then? What will Trafalgar do?_

_This is only going to make him suffer in the long term._

_If you're seriously going to take responsibility for him because of how this all turned out, then you need to decide Kidd- and consider the suggestion seriously. Judge what's best for him, not you._

The weather was pathetic. It wasn't warm, it wasn't rainy. It was just cloudy grey, meek and lifeless. There was no wind, no color, only the dull shade of dark gloomy grey. Even the sun was hidden behind the black clouds, hiding the light and deprived of sunlight. It was a measurable weather.

Then there were the same roses, the same corridor, the same door and the same room, then the same patient on the bed, the same face, the missed face, the dear face that he cherished half his life, and the same Eusstass Kidd, staring blankly at a smiling face of Trafalgar Law.

The same question, _are you a doctor? _

The same reply, _no._

The same reaction, _Oh, would you-_

"It's alright, I don't need a nurse."

Law shrugged at the cut in reply, impressed at how the other man figured out what he was going to say. He considered it fast wit, and chuckled without much meaning. But he certainly wasn't expecting the pale stranger to suddenly grab his shirt and pull him towards the other, planting a passionate kiss over his lips.

Realizing that a complete stranger just kissed him, Law felt sudden confusion take over his mind. Sure, he could playfully laugh it off as his irresistible charm, but something about the way the kiss felt made him silent. When their lips parted, Eusstass Kidd made a grim smile appear on his expression.

"Are you happy?"

"Whoever you are, Mister, you are making me very uncomfortable." Law slowly backed off, admitting in silence that the kiss felt considerably good and natural- which disturbed him even more.

"Are you happy not remembering anything?"

"Excuse me, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You do. Somewhere in you, you know what I am talking about, because I have been repeating myself to you for every single fucking day."

Something struck Law hard, he was supposed to feel offended at such a sudden treatment coming from a stranger, but the sad look in those scarlet irises made his lips seal themselves together. Unable to reply, he just stared back as a tired Kidd held the lean youth close, embracing him into his arms. His head rested on Law's shoulders, the gloomy voice sounded so emotional, so out of personality.

"Tell me now Trafalgar Law, before I lose you completely. Before I assume that perhaps letting you go would make you happier than making you suffer because I'm too selfish."

There was no immediate answer, and in that agonizing silence, Eusstass Kidd waited for an answer. _I don't want to make the same mistake because of my selfishness. _The pale man pleads, every day this encounter that he had to go through was slowly starting to drive him mad. It was pushing him off the edge of sanity, and his mind was tearing apart.

So he begs now, pleads, his eyes carving into the man who he loved more than anything else in this world, waiting for an answer.

And the answer came with a sad smile.

"If it's hurting you so much, then you can kill me."

* * *

It was sunny. Even the nurses' comment on how clear the day was, how warm the sun is. In a nostalgic sense, maybe spring was near. Flowers are starting to seed and bloom, the wind was getting warmer with each approaching day.

Trafalgar Law sits on his hospital bed, his eyes following the trees breezing to one side by the wind that swipes across the empty spaces. His slender fingers twirl a playful spiral on his blankets, humming an unknown tune to himself.

The door clicks open, to let a man in. The grey eyed man assumes it's a doctor, and doesn't mind until he notices that the stranger in his room doesn't say anything to him first. So in curiosity the man turns his head around, to find a tall red haired man looking down at him from where he was standing.

Law smiles cheerfully.

"Are you a doctor?" the darker man asks, slightly tilting his head to one side to take a closer look at the stranger in his room.

"No." He replies, "I got lost."

And Kidd smiles.


End file.
